Closer
by Althea de Leo
Summary: Ese sentimiento se cercanía que tienes con alguien, alguien especial, y poco a poco sentir que se va perdiendo. ¿Pueden los sentimientos cambiar o la realidad será aceptada con el pasar del tiempo? ¿Será que el amor es el mismo o puede cambiar? KurooxOC o KuroocLectora.
_Disclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate. Yo solo me divierto con sus personajes y no lucro con esto._

Día 4 del reto: OS basado en una canción triste.

Anime: Haikyuu!

Pareja: KurooxOC o KurooxLectora

Cancion: Closer

Interprete: Taeyeon (sí, me gusta mas o menos le Kpop)

* * *

 _Closer_

.

 _ **Hay tantas cosas que no podría decir.**_

 _ **.**_

—Esto es ridículo, Kuroo—dijo la chica de cortos cabellos color café. El capitán del equipo de voleyball del Nekoma estaba arrodillado a un lado de su mesa dentro del salón, estaban en hora de almuerzo—no me des esa mirada de gato.

—No tengo más arsenal contigo, si esto no funciona entonces no sé qué lo hará—la chica rodó los ojos y siguió bebiendo de su jugo de caja—por favor, Kiana.

— ¿Pero por qué yo?

—Porque eres mi amiga y eres mujer.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. Tu eres Kuroo Tetsuro, tienes a varias chicas a tus pies en todo el asqueroso colegio ¿y vienes a pedirme esto a mí? No es por mal pero estas loco.

— ¿Por qué no quieres ayudarme? Por favor, hemos sido amigos desde que éramos niños y jamás te he pedido un favor—Kiana lo miró de reojo y Kuroo soló soltó un suspiro—está bien, te he pedido unos seis favores a lo largo de nuestra amistad pero ninguno tan importante como este.

.

 _ **Tú nunca las has escuchado antes pero…**_

 _ **.**_

Kiana miró a Kuroo esperando que hiciera alguna otra cosa tonta, alguna de esas que a ella le gustaba ver en él. Sí iba a hacerle el favor, sea cual fuese, solo porque le gustaba verlo sonreír… aunque fuese de esa manera decrepita y sádica que tenía.

— ¿Cuál es el favor?

—Veras…

.

 _ **No soy alguien que ama al primero que cruce mi camino.**_

 _ **.**_

La joven pelicastaña iba en el tren rumbo a casa. Miraba por la ventana del tren y pensaba en ese pelinegro con complejo de gato. Si bien es cierto que Kuroo, Kenma y ella habían sido amigos desde niños a medida que pasaban los años Kiana comenzó a ver a Kuroo de otra manera, de una que jamás había mirado a alguien.

El favor que le había pedido Kuroo era sencillo y a la vez le rompió el corazón, no porque no pudiera hacerlo sino por la emoción que irradiaban los ojos de Kuroo al hablar de ella, de esa chica. Una de las más lindas del colegio y, que por ironías de la vida, Kuroo no podía acercarse o no tenía el valor suficiente.

—Entonces solo sirvo para eso… nuestra amistad para ti vale eso… —Kiana se puso a pensar en qué momento fue que esos sentimientos hacia Kuroo surgieron y llegó hasta un día de invierno hace ya seis años, muchos dirían que era tonta por querer a alguien por tanto tiempo y que jamás le prestó la más mínima atención de forma romántica pero había algo en él, algo que la hacía sentir bien y segura, de seguro era porque lo conocía muy bien.

Al llegar a casa fue recibida por su hermano menor y su padre. Una familia simple y unida. La hora de la cena pasó como siempre, nada era diferente, el mundo seguía su rumbo normal y el mundo de ella poco a poco se iba derrumbando.

Al entrar a su cuarto intentó recordar las veces que Kuroo se había emocionado por alguna chica y jamás, que ella recordara, lo había visto tan feliz. Pero como había dicho antes, si era por verlo feliz entonces para ella estaba bien.

 **.**

 _ **Porque entre las muchas personas de este mundo yo solo puedo mirarte a ti.**_

 _ **.**_

Al día siguiente Kiana fue hasta el club de arte. Conocía a la chica, estudiaba con ella y le sería fácil acercarse, más que a Kuroo porque él estaba en otra sección por otro lado de la escuela.

—Buenas días, Kiana—dijo la hermosa chica.

—Buenos días, Seiko.

Seiko Ota, cabellos largos color castaño claro, ojos verdes, buen cuerpo, lindas piernas, buena deportista, buenas notas y muy sociable en el buen sentido de la palabra, todos la conocían y era muy amable con todos… era prácticamente la chica perfecta para Kuroo. Kiana se sentó a su lado, tomó aire y se dispuso a hablar con ella sobre el chico con complejo de gato acosador.

Acosador porque Kiana se dio cuenta que Kuroo la espiaba desde una esquina por una de las ventanas del salón, muy discreto y a la vez con su peinado extraño.

—Seiko, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Sí, ¿sucede algo? —sin duda era muy linda y amable—¿te sientes bien? No te veo muy bien Kiana.

—… estoy bien—Kiana aguantó la respiración bastante y solo continuó así y la presión era más con Kuroo observándola—Seiko… ¿estas saliendo con alguien?

—Ah… Kiana… yo… no soy de ese tipo, lo siento.

— ¿Ah? No, no, no, a mí me gustan los chicos, no pienses mal. Solo es una pregunta casual—Seiko rió y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no salgo con nadie.

—Y qué casualidad que la pregunta casual ya no lo es—Kiana miró a Kuroo de reojo y prosiguió—alguien me mandó en realidad.

— ¿Te mandaron a preguntarme si estaba saliendo con alguien? —Kiana asintió— ¿y quién fue?

 _ **.**_

 _ **Estoy aquí como siempre, mirándote. Después de este amor, realmente no sé qué pasará.**_

 _ **.**_

—Fue Kuroo Tetsuro… el capitán del equipo de voleyball—Seiko abrió los ojos sorprendida y, para sorpresa de Kiana, la chica sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Enserio? —Seiko miró el suelo y se sonrojó—él me ha gustado desde hace casi un año y no sabía cómo acercarme a él, en realidad te iba a pedir ayuda porque sé que tú eres su mejor amiga y lo conoces muy bien.

— ¿Enserio… él te gusta? —lo siguiente que dijera Seiko sería lo que podrían fin a una batalla dentro de ella.

—Sí, me gusta mucho y me sorprendió esto. ¿Puedes… decirle eso? que no estoy viendo a nadie.

—… —Kiana tenía ganas de llorar, no iba a mentir en eso, el golpe que acababa de recibir no era el menos duro, tal vez lo más duro estuviera por llegar—sí, yo me encargo de eso, descuida.

 _ **1 mes más tarde.**_

Todo había resultado bien, para la nueva pareja más popular de Nekoma. Kiana no podía sentir envidia, jamás lo haría porque él estaba feliz pero… ¿Qué hay de ella? ¿Acaso había caído tan bajo en enamorarse de alguien de esa manera tan fuerte que había descuidado todo de ella? ¿Acaso ella no importaba ahora?

No soportaba verlos caminar por la escuela uno al lado del otro, no les gustaba agarrase las manos en público pero eso se acababa al salir de Nekoma. El único lugar donde no se les veía era en la azotea así que ese ahora era el lugar favorito de la pelicastaña. Se sentaba a llorar pensando en todo, en Kuroo, en que si había hecho bien, y más importante aún… en su futuro luego de salir de Nekoma, falta muy poco para eso.

—Kiana… —la joven se asustó en intentó tapar su rostro con su chaqueta—descuida, soy yo.

—Kenma… —se limpió sus ojos y respiró más tranquila— ¿Qué haces aquí? Va a llover—Kenma se sentó al lado de ella. Estaban bajo un techo pequeño y el cielo estaba nublado.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —la chica se mordió los labios y no dejó de ver el horizonte— ¿te duele?

—Mucho… pero él es feliz…

— ¿Y tú?

— ¿Tu qué crees? —la joven miró a Kenma directo a los ojos y le dio una media sonrisa—siempre es así, ¿no?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A que las mejores amigas jamás seremos más que eso, a que Kuroo jamás me vio cómo ve a Seiko y que jamás lo hará no importa con quien esté él—las lágrimas comenzaron a caer solas—fui una tonta al pensar que podíamos llegar a ser algo, a que yo le gustaría a él.

— ¿Y acaso tú le dijiste algo a él?

—No…

—Kuroo puede ser tonto a veces pero sabe escuchar, de seguro si te hubieras confesado él te hubiera escuchado.

—No es él mismo, Kenma. Con ella él es totalmente diferente, no es el mismo Kuroo que conocemos.

— ¿Y te molesta?

—No… no lo sé… pero eso no importa ya. Solo nos quedan tres meses de clases y adiós.

— ¿Adiós? ¿Por qué adiós?

.

 _ **Aunque puede que algún día tu nombre se vuelva extraño mi corazón se acordará de todos esos momentos felices.**_

.

Y como un soplo de verano, los tres meses pasaron ante sus ojos. En efecto Kuroo se había alejado de ella, la había puesto a un lado y eso tampoco era culpa de Seiko… Kuroo solo estaba enamorado.

— ¡Nos graduamos! —Kuroo se acercó a Seiko, la tomó en brazos y le comenzó a dar vueltas en el aire.

Ambos se abrazaron por un largo rato, Seiko lloraba porque al parecer iría a estudiar en Osaka y Kuroo se quedaría en Tokyo. Incluso ahora ver esa imagen ya no le daba dolor, ahora le era indiferente… un poco.

—Y ni siquiera se acercó a mi—Kiana se abrazó a Kenma y lloró en su hombro, en un lugar apartado de la gente—perdóname Kenma, te ensucié el uniforme.

—Descuida, no lo necesitas, nos tienes a todos nosotros—Kiana había logrado una rara amistad con algunos de los chicos del club, uno de ellos era Lev que le parecía muy gracioso y un poco fuera de lugar ya que jugaba muy mal pero era alguien a quien querer rápidamente junto con Yaku y Taketora.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? —preguntó Kenma—es la graduación, ¿iras a celebrar a algún lado?

—No creo, ya sabes, mamá y papá están ocupados y… no creo que haya tiempo de celebrar, no aun y no creo que aquí tampoco—Kenma la miró con tristeza—no me mires así, es extraño que tú y Kuroo tenga esa mirada felina.

—Vamos a casa entonces, te acompaño.

Kiana acepto con gusto. No era realmente la graduación sino que era el último día de clases, la graduación seria en una semana.

El camino a casa estuvo silencioso y ya que Kenma, Kuroo y ella eran vecinos, Kiana vivía en una casa al lado de los apartamentos de los chicos, no hubo problema para Kenma incluso quedarse con ella un rato a jugar videojuegos.

Unas horas más tarde ya era momento de despedirse.

—Buena suerte, Kiana—dijo Kenma entregándole una pequeña bolsa—no olvides llamar.

—No debiste molestarte, Kenma.

—No es nada, es pequeño y fácil de llevar, no será problema llevarlo en el avión—Kiana lo abrió y se sorprendió al ver un hermoso llavero de pétalos de flores de cerezo—úsalas para las llaves de tu nueva casa.

—De eso no lo dudes amigos, te extrañaré mucho Kenma—ambos se abrazaron y luego lo dejó ir.

Kiana subió al cuarto y la imagen de Kuroo ignorándola totalmente volvía a cada rato. Ella sabía que no le había dicho nada a Kuroo pero siempre lo vio sin importancia ya que él estaba concentrado en otras cosas que la parecer eran importantes.

—… —mientras Kiana organizaba su ropa y la colocaba en una maleta grande, su celular vibró— ¿un mensaje?... —Kiana se sorprendió al ver de quien era—"ábreme" ¿Qué?

De repente un golpe en su ventana la hizo saltar del susto. Se acercó poco a poco y se encontró con la cara de Kuroo que le hacía señas desde abajo para que le abriera la ventana. Kiana le sonrió instintivamente y sin pensarlo mucho la abrió. Puede que fuera la última vez que lo vería en bastante tiempo.

—Hola desconocida—dijo con su típica sonrisa al entrar por la ventana.

—… hola Kuroo.

— ¿Te sucede algo?

—No, no es nada—Kiana tomó la camisa que había estado doblando y la guardó en la maleta. Kuroo se quedó viendo el desastre que había en el cuarto de la chica, no era un desastre de ese tipo que son asqueroso sino de uno de esos donde se hacían maletas, todo estaba organizado en la cama y algunas cosas en el suelo.

— ¿Qué es esto?

 **.**

 _ **Incluso si una dolorosa separación ocurre entre nosotros no vamos a pensar en eso hoy.**_

 **.**

—Yo… yo me voy de Japón… —Kuroo abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido.

— ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Cómo que te vas de Japón?

—A papá le ofrecieron trabajo en Francia, en París específicamente y… nos preguntó si queríamos seguirlo en su nueva aventura… —Kiana paró un momento y miró a Kuroo a los ojos—mamá había dicho que no… pero yo dije que sí.

— ¿Te vas tu sola?

—No, mamá y Shintaro van también… la casa la va a cuidar un primo de papá y… no sé… tal vez no volvamos en varios años y… —Kuroo tomó su mano y evitó que siguiera guardando cosas.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

— ¿Enserio me lo preguntas? Te la pasaste los ultimo cuatro meses pegado a Seiko, jamás te despegabas de ella y tanto fue así que me olvidaste, ¿o es que acaso no te diste cuenta?

—…

—En ese momento entendí lo que nuestra amistad valía para ti… no vale nada y si yo me voy eso no te afectaría a ti en nada, después de todo tienes a Seiko—Kiana se soltó del agarre de Kuroo y aguantó las lágrimas—vete por favor, debo terminar de empacar mis cosas.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir? —Kiana no aguantó más y las lágrimas salieron. Levanto el rortro y dejó que Kuroo las viera.

— ¿Qué más quieres que diga? ¿ah?... ¿Qué me duele verte tan enamorado de ella? ¿Qué no soporto verte con alguien más? … pensé que no me importaría con tal y tú fueras feliz Kuroo, pero lastimosamente no fue así.

 **.**

 _ **Porque entre las muchas personas de este mundo yo solo puedo mirarte a ti.**_

 _ **.**_

—Kiana…

—Si yo me voy… ¿en qué te afectaría? ¿La amarías menos? ¿La amarías más? ¿Me verías a mí de la misma manera que yo te veo?... por supuesto que no.

—Escúchame, no te vayas.

—Tarde, pensé que los últimos momentos en Nekoma serían inolvidables luego de haber tomado esta decisión… decidí irme hace 1 mes Kuroo, y aun así no fuiste capaz ni siquiera de preguntarme si Shintaro estaba bien después de que se fracturara el pie hace tres meses o si mamá estaba contenta por su nuevo embarazo hace 2 meses… ni tú mismo te diste cuenta de nada Kuroo… por favor vete, no quiero verte.

—… —Kuroo arrugó la frente, no dijo nada y se fue por donde entró. Al ver que ya no estaba en el cuarto, Kiana se sentó en el piso a llorar como nunca, debía tener cuidado de que su madre no la escuchara. Suficiente tiene con sus casi tres meses de embarazo como para lidiar con temas de amor adolescente.

 **.**

 _ **¿Te gustaría sostenerme en este momento?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **5 años más tarde.**_

— ¿Enserio? ¿Cuándo? —Kenma iba de un lado para el otro en su departamento, debía salir a la universidad temprano pero esa llamada a larga distancia lo había sorprendido mucho y a tempranas horas.

— _En unas 12 horas más o menos_ —esa risa familiar que se escuchó desde la otra línea lo puso contento.

—Es bueno saber esto… ¿quieres verlo?

—… _Kenma…_

—Kuroo ha cambiado en estos cinco años, desde que te fuiste a Paris jamás hablaste con él.

— _Él tampoco tuvo muchas ganas de hacerlo, de seguro por estar pegado a Seiko._

—Ellos terminaron hace un año y Kuroo no está viendo a nadie.

—…

— ¿Puedes aunque sea darle una oportunidad o al menos dirigirle la palabra?… que no sea en francés.

— _Oui…_

—Nos veremos en unas horas entonces.

— _Nos vemos._

Kiana dejó su teléfono a un lado y vio las mismas maletas que había empacado hace ya cinco años. Tantas cosas que habían pasado, había salido con chicos pero todos eran idiotas ante sus ojos, había estudiado artes en la universidad, se había graduad hace unos meses y tomó la decisión de volver a Japón sola, pensó que tal vez ya era el momento de hacerlo.

Pero así como todo pasa rápido, las horas se hicieron rápidas y en menos de lo que esperaba ya estaba en el aeropuerto de Narita buscando sus dos grandes maletas, dos maletas donde cabía su vida y no necesitaba más de eso.

Bajó las escaleras y fue hasta la zona nacional esperando ver a Kenma que le había pedido que la fuera a buscar pero no contaba con ver a los ex miembros del equipo de voleyball… incluido el ex capitán. Seguía igual, con su tonto peinado, un poco más musculo y esa sonrisa que aun amaba.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ahora no estoy sola. Solo tú, que has venido a mí de alguna parte. Solo tú eres mi todo, después de este amor, realmente… no sé qué pasara.**_

 _ **.**_

— ¡Bienvenida! —gritaron todos la verla llegar. Todos la recibieron con un abrazo, todos menos uno.

—Chicos acompáñenme a llevar las maletas—dijo Kenma tomando una de las maletas de Kiana.

—Pero sin solo dos y nosotros sie… —Yaku le dio un pisotón a Lev para que se callara y lo jaló por la camisa lejos de ahí en dirección al carro.

Kiana sonrió ante la situación para luego poner su vista en Kuroo.

—Hola extraña.

—Hola Kuroo.

 **.**

 _ **¿Te gustaría sostenerme en este momento?**_

 _ **.**_

—Perdóname por ser un imbécil, perdóname por haber ignorado tu amistad… perdón por no darme cuenta antes de todo.

—…

—Seiko… ella fue una buena chica… pero me di cuenta que no era lo que buscaba y… y que la que en verdad quería, la perfecta para mí, se había ido de mi lado porque fui un imbécil y uno de los más grandes que pueden haber.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cercano… acogedor.**_

 _ **.**_

—…

—Perdóname…

— ¿Y esas flores? —Kuroo vio el ramo que tenía en sus manos.

—Te fuiste antes de la graduación y… nunca puse dártelas, no son tan bonitas como aquellas que planeaba darte pero…pero es una pedrada en el ojo, ¿no?

—Sí… —Kiana tomó la flores y se acercó a Kuroo. En un movimiento rápido le robó un beso—es el estilo francés.

—Me gusta mucho—Kuroo se acercó más y, sin importarle que los demás los vieran, la besó—te veo.

—Yo también—ambos volvieron a juntar sus labios. Ese era el inicio del algo que comenzó de manera dolorosa pero que se veía que traería cosas mejores.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 ** _Holis gente bonita VIP._**

 ** _Puede que la canción no sea triste hasta el final peor a mi me pareció triste viéndolo desde este punto de vista de mejores amigos. Estoy lenta con esto hahhahaha y el reto es de varios animes no sol de HQ pero al parecer los haré todos de HQ :p_**

 ** _Espero que les guste, dejen comentarios y nos vemos en el siguiente día del reto que es: Drabble Hurt/Confort. Diosh shanto que coños haré con esto XD_**

 ** _Nos leemos luego._**

 ** _Althea de Leo._**


End file.
